


I Need A Hero

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [136]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love to see one where Emma is singing in the shower to I Need A Hero, and then Killian comes home and hears her. Then maybe CS fluff when they are cuddling in bed he says "So you need a hero swan" Maybe top it off with his smirk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Hero

Killian sighed as he walked into the apartment. It had been a long day of assisting his father-in-law tend the station as Emma had been feeling slightly overworked lately and Killian had insisted she take a week off and just relax. And after the day he had, he didn’t exactly blame his wife for feeling so overworked. Who knew that a small town such as Storybrooke could have so many ‘emergencies’ that required law enforcement’s attention? Between Leroy stumbling into the school drunk and Granny nearly shooting a guest in her diner for suggesting that her chicken was dry, it was definitely a long, _long_ day.

“Emma?” He called into the apartment, to see where she was. When she didn’t respond, he took off his jacket and placed it in the closet, as he heard faint singing coming from the bathroom.

“ _Where have all the good men gone. And where are all the Gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules. To fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn. And I dream of what I need,_ ” Emma’s voice carried out through the door.

In their year of marriage, there were often times where he had caught her humming under her breath when she wasn’t aware he was listening, but he had never heard her voice before. He stood, mesmerized by the beauty of her melody.

“ _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life. Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy_.”

He had once called his wife a bloody siren in a moment of lust and desire, and now more than ever did those words ring true. A part of him wanted to go in there and stand under the shower head with her as they had done so many times before. But he knew if he did, the singing would stop, and that wasn’t something he was willing to do.

“ _Somewhere just beyond my reach. There's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_.”

He listened to her voice as he walked over to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the two of them so Emma could relax after her shower. He felt content listening to her voice, and for a moment it reminded him of how his mother used to sing to him each night before bed to help him drift off to sleep.

“ _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood, I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood. need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._ ”

And with that, the singing stopped as he heard the shower handle close. As Emma stepped out of the shower in nothing but her robe, she seemed surprised to see him, but he kept his face neutral.

“You made dinner,” her face softened as she saw him. She walked over to the kitchen and circled her arms around his torso. “You’re too good to me, Killian.”

“You deserve this and so much more,” he told Emma honestly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Dinner should be ready soon, if you want to change. But personally, I like what you’re wearing now.”

She laughed, kissing his lips softly, “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

* * *

 

Later that night, after a wonderful dinner and cuddling on the couch, Emma lay between his arms, with her head on his chest. He loved holding her soft body in his, and the sight of her each morning next to him was always a fantastic way to start the day.

But still her voice haunted him. He hadn’t said anything about it, but with her lying here, he couldn’t help himself, “So you need a hero, Swan?” he asked her with a teasing tone. When her eyes widened in realization, he smirked at her, and her cheeks grew red.

“Why didn’t you say anything!” she lightly smacked his chest, “I never would have been singing if I knew you were home!”

“And that’s why I didn’t say a word,” he said softly, “I loved the sound of your voice, and if I said something, you would have stopped. Please don’t stop singing on my account.”

“I’m not even all that good,” she said softly as she looked down.

“You’re bloody brilliant at it,” Killian told her, lifting her chin up to place a kiss on her lips. “If you really were a siren, your voice itself would be enough to lure men.”

She was silent for a few moments before responding, “I don’t need a hero Killian,” she said softly. And when he was about to respond she cut him off, “Because I already have you. I know I’m capable of fighting my own battles, but it’s nice having you here by my side fighting with me. Even today when you do simple things that you probably don’t even have to think about, it makes my heart melt. So I want you to know how much you mean to me.”

He smiled, as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face, “No more than you mean to me,” he told her. “And I will always fight for you as long as I live, for you are my heart, Emma Swan.”

She kissed him again, but he could see the exhaustion showing on her face. Gently, he pulled her into his chest, and she drifted off to sleep, only for him to follow moments later.


End file.
